Scorned of Beacons: World of Remnant
by Ghaul Singular
Summary: "I am Yul, the Honest Worm, and here is the truth of your world." Decided to put all of my WoR stories here, as they compliment certain areas of the plot more than a one-shot should.
1. First Grimm

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

I am Yul, the honest Worm, and the first of my kind. The Grimm. I have been here since the beginning, and I will be here at the end. I have seen many events in my life time, and I wish to document them here, so that you may know things even Ozma doesn't.

This is my first tale.

When the world was first born, there were no humans, for they are an atrocity of the Sky and Deep, and at this time, the brothers kept to themselves. The older god, whose powers are false and inferior, made many wonderful things, plants and animals, all of different shapes and sizes, and he was able to do this as creativity is a trait of the Sky. These organisms all co-existed in ecosystems, never truly destroying another, as it was built in such a way that all creatures would still exist.

The younger god who was strong and wise and made the sword logic, was disgusted by this peace. His intelligence realised that creatures should only reside on this world if they proved themselves worthy by not dying, and they could help show others their unworthiness by killing them. So, the god decided to make his own creature, one that would show the world the sword logic.

The god of the Deep was troubled however, he didn't know how to make his creature, as creativity was a trait of the Sky, of weakness. So he made five small Worms, simple creatures of such little creativity. The first born was me. I saw the world first, and watched as my lord brought my siblings into the world. Akka, the Worm of Secrets, Eir, the Keeper of Order, Ur, the Ever-Hunger, and finally Xol, Will of the Thousands. I stared up to my creator and said "what is our purpose, oh creator mine?"

"You are to teach the world the sword logic. Prove yourselves worthy to live I this world by living, and show others that they are not by killing them. You will have the strength of the Deep as you grow."

And so, my siblings and I set off, staying in the Deep. We began by eating a species of plankton, and as we ate, we grew, and as grew, we could feel the barest touch of the Deep. We eventually ate the plankton till it was extinct, and so we proved it's unworthiness in this world. The crustaceans that fed upon the plankton died out, proving their unworthiness in the world, and we fed upon their corpses. This continued as we ate our way up the food chain until we had killed off the entire continent of all unworthy life. We had reached such immense sizes, and our connection to the Deep was eclipsed only by the lord of the Deep.

We showed off our power by reforming the continent to the appearance of our creator's true, and at the time only, form. If you ever wonder why the Grimm are hell-bent on the destruction of all other living things, now you know. They are merely fulfilling the purpose that was assigned at birth, the great divine task of enforcing the sword logic upon the world. Don't feel guilty as you slaughter my children, you are just showing your worship of the Deep, and I love it.

There are many more tales I wish to tell you, oh student mine, such as the birth of mankind through the four ideals, or the creation of a creature that stole the Sky and the Deep, or the kingdom that survived the cataclysm, but those will have to wait.

For now, I feast.

* * *

 **A/N: huge thanks to Delta prime2 for suggesting this topic. This is a mini-series I am really interested in making.**


	2. Grimm Fall and Humans

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

My siblings and I had just finished terraforming the continent with our new-found powers, and had begun spawning larvae that retreated to the Deep, when the older god came to us.

'What have you done to this ecosystem, creatures? You have eradicated all of the things I had made, and yet you are not of my hand.'

'We are the five worm gods, and we have introduced the sword logic to the world. Your creations were weak, unfit to exist, and we showed them so by killing them, and proved ourselves worthy by living. You too are weak, and soon our creator will prove that to you.'

The god was outraged, but what I said was the truth, for I am the Honest Worm. To spite us, he created an immense creature, the Leviathan, which was unlike any other thing on the planet. It was immense, and overflowing with the Sky, so much so, that it was able to overpower and imprison us in the planet's core.

'You are creatures of the Deep, so you shall remain there for eternity. You believe that my creations are weak, so here is one that you five can never overcome.'

For eons, we watched from the Deep as new species would grow, ushering a new era of life. However, our spawn that had retreated so long ago, would always return and prove the unworthiness of these new creatures, before the leviathan would sweep them away.

Eventually, I witnessed the brothers come together to make a creature of the Sky and the Deep. These creatures would be so unique, because they would have a soul, an energy tied to the brothers themselves. The dilemma, however, was that raw Sky and raw Deep together, was like matter meeting anti-matter; both would be destroyed, and the surrounding area would be… changed.

To counter this, the gods discovered mediums through which the two could meet, four traits common to both the Deep and the Sky: creation, destruction, knowledge, and control.

And so, humanity was born.

They built their gatherings, then villages, then cities, and then kingdoms, living seamlessly with both gods. My spawn came to greet them, trying to prove humans unworthy, but they turned the tides. Humankind hunted my spawn down, whether it was aspiring gods, or barely hatched larvae, all were killed. The Grimm were forgotten.

Until one day, a prince, and two princesses came in a deep-sea explorer, ignoring the pleas of the leviathan, and reached us with a dead larvae.

The eldest, the prince, spoke for the three of them. 'Great worms of Grimm forgotten, we have come, searching aid which the gods will not give. Our kingdom has been sieged, our father killed, and our people enslaved. Help us get revenge, and save our people.'

'You are Aurash, and your sisters are Sathona and Xi Ro. You three have made a great journey to seek our aid, for the elder god is weak, and you fear to approach the younger god. We will reward you with the power to free us and reclaim your home, and you will rule your kingdom, but you will worship us, your gods.'

I gave them our newest spawns, and through magic of the Deep, we fused the children with ours. The changed, physically growing into their primes, but additionally, unnaturally growing from their worms. Grimm bone began to build on them, forming armour that was a part of them. There eyes changed to red, and their skin became black.

Born that day, were Auryx, Savathun and Xive Arath, the Grimm-Born.


	3. Grimm-Born and New Monsters

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

For the first time in recorded history, the worm gods had returned to the surface, and humanity learned what the Grimm truly were. Led by the Grimm-Born, we arrived at the kingdom of Osmium. The invading Helios trembled in fear at the Deep, and we annihilated them completely. The people of Osmium were protected by their sovereignty, Auryx, Savathun and Xivu Arath, and their people recognised them.

"We have returned, o people mine, and we have brought with us the future of our people," said Auryx, first born. "Take the worm larvae, and merge with it. Embrace the power of the Deep as we have." And the Osmium people did so, and more Grimm-Born entered the world. The warriors of the kingdom took the knight morph, as Xivu Arath had, the experts of magic took the wizard morph, as Savathun had, and the common people became acolytes, able to choose their destiny and morph with it.

The Grimm-Born began their divine mission, the quest for perfection, as they attacked their neighbouring kingdoms under the rule of Auryx, who took the king morph. To celebrate and worship us, Auryx slayed the Leviathan and fed it to us. It was a great feast of flesh and Sky.

Auryx re-established his kingdom as a dominant power in the world, and sent his soldiers out to fulfil the sword logic, teaching humans that they were meant to exist in this world's perfect state. Some resisted, and repelled the attacks, but others fell to the might of the Deep, and their own dark emotions.

Auryx realised after many crusades that he was losing soldiers, and his armies were diminishing. He consulted Akka, and asked him how he could extend his armies, as humanity had mutually agreed to not become Grimm-Born, leaving only the remaining Osmiums under his command.

Neither left the ensuing battle, yet one being emerged. Oryx, the Taken King. He had taken the secrets of the deep from Akka to learn how to turn another being into a Grimm. He used this power on the animals of the world, correcting their imperfections, perfecting their shape, and releasing them upon the world again. This was how different species of Grimm were born, from taking.

This technique also allowed Oryx to make more Grimm-Born, though they were a shape not yet seen before. They became mindless killers, dubbed the thrall, but after analysation, it was discovered that they would grow into acolytes after enough sword logic was applied. Many wizards turned these mindless Grimm-Born into massive abominations of pure Deep power. Savathun mentioned the name Ogres.

Oryx was not yet done though, as he created a system that gave the Grimm a chance to be a part of the final, perfect world. Upon death, a creature of Grim m would not leave a carcass, but would instead dissipate into darkness, returning to the pits of the younger god, where they would adapt to be resilient to the cause of death, and re-emerge as a new-born. This did not fully work for Grimm-Born as Oryx observed, for the soul would leave upon death. A new creature named the Apathy was the result.

* * *

Oryx had established his rule in the world, created armies and creatures that still haunt Remnant to this day, and had immortalised himself physically, spiritually, and theoretically.

Yet one warrior still opposed him.

A man, named Ozma.


	4. Grimm War and United Man

**A/N: Don't worry about how this mentions a bunch of Destiny stuff, they hopefully will get their own chapters soon enough.**

 _ **Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ozma, before his fame as a warrior and a hero, before his legendary reputation, was still an honest soul. He recognised that the kingdoms of the world were allowing themselves to be trampled on by the Grimm-Born, and he felt the desire to end their tyranny. He attempted to recruit many armies and warriors under his crusade, but was ignored; the awoken queen cast him aside, indifferent to all outside her domain, the Cabal Emperor Acrius, leader of the most advanced civilisation, hid behind his defences, inside of the Leviathan, which had been repurposed as what could only be described at the time as 'a flying fortress.' He even sought the warring tribes of the Eliksni Order, despite their lust for justice and war, refused the proposition, a unanimous decision from all the Kells except Stone.

Despite this setback, and perhaps due to noble stupidity, Ozma still went through with his plan. He set up camp outside of Felwinter's Peak, the domain of a retired warrior, and the next target in the Grimm-Born march. When the dark humans arrived, the warrior stood his ground. The leader of the army, Sardon, simply allowed the thrall to play with their next meal. Ozma fought them off, using all of his magic and fighting skill, until he simply had nothing left. But suddenly, two forces intervened. While most would assume they were the brothers, it in fact was something completely different.

Ozma had spoken to everyone to join his mission, but there were beings that Ozma had not thought to seek help from. The first, was the Nine. I still struggle to understand these beings, but what I do know is that they are powerful. Near the levels of the gods. They did not help directly, but instead allowed the second group to enter the playing field: The Vex. The Vex were a failed attempt at creating what became humanity; they contained neither light nor dark and followed a unanimous purpose: making everything The Vex. They appeared before Ozma through a spatial-temporal rift, as they had hidden themselves in vaults and citadels outside of those confines, and took on the form of metal humans, with milky stomachs and red, glowing eyes.

The Vex assisted Ozma, surprising the human greatly, as stories of The Vex said that the only emotion they felt was fear, fear towards the Grimm-Born. And yet, here they were, aiding a single human defending a near-unpopulated mountain, with no recorded threat to the Vex in sight. In the end, the cyborgs fought off the dark ones, and afterwards, stood around Ozma, as if he were to lead them. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, the young warrior set out with his new 'companions' as they travelled into Grimm territory.

Meanwhile, Lord Felwinter, having seen the entire battle, went out of exile to bring this information to light. While the knight may not understand his new allies, the old warrior knew that The Vex could predict timelines and acted only when it benefitted their survival. Therefore, it stood to reason that this was a good omen. His news spread like wildfire throughout the kingdoms. Soon enough, Ozma found many warriors desiring to join his quest: The Cabal with their advanced technologies and magics, the Eliksni with their unsurpassable sword skills and navies, even the Iron Lords, a group consisting of knights recognised as the greatest of their time (who were quick to induct the young Ozma), had took up arms. Now stood the greatest army ever seen before, surpassing even the Grimm-Born horde.

King Oryx looked on from his throne world as his once feared armies were torn apart by this alliance. The Eliksni eventually broke off to the north, trapping the armies of Nokris in a perpetual freeze spell at the cost of Chelchis, Kell of Stone. The Cabal chased away Savathûn and Xivu Arath, ironically, as their ships were chased away by the Leviathan, which they had once fed on. Even Oryx's own son, Crota, the Hope Eater, had been bested. The Vex had pushed them to Luna, placing a 'Lunar Lock' upon the satellite, preventing the hordes from leaving their new prison.

The Taken King was eventually graced by the Iron Lords, led by Ozma. Their battle was legendary, tearing apart the ascendant plane, but eventually they bested the Grimm-Born. In his last moments, he called out to the awoken's Ahamkara, of which he had Took, and made a wish, one that would forever scar this world for the rest of its existence. Just as Oryx was forced to follow his nature to the bitter end, he would thrust this upon Ozma. Thus, he said in his own tongue, "you will follow your nature, the eternal adventure, just as I have followed my own. And on the day you cease to follow your nature, death will claim you, leaving this world in chaos and ruin. I wish it so, upon my death, o wish granter mine."

And you know how that turned out for humanity.

In the wake of this defeat I contemplated, o student mine, and had an epiphany. Despite the seemingly endless strength I gave to Oryx and his kind, he was still bested by beings that held the Sky in them, as well as the Deep. Perhaps one way or the other wasn't stronger, but perhaps the greatest strength was found in balance of the two: harmony of light and dark. With this in mind, little Hiraks, I abandoned all I knew to aid in the survival of humanity, in hopes that they would allow me to live alongside them.

However, I did have to wait a few millennia for humanity to return. Stupid gods.

* * *

 **A/N: and that's a wrap to the Oryx saga. I do plan for these history lessons to help our barons, and I will flesh out some of these events in other WoRs. On another note, YAY, friendly Yul. How will this impact the story? I don't know, because throwing a Worm God into the 'first volume' is just stupid. Anyway, see you next time!**


	5. The Cabal Empire

**Hey guys, this chapter of WoR, and the few after it, will be narrated by Calus, so keep that in mind. The next few chapters for this will be some key information regarding the Cabal, the rise of their empire and their activity since the first collapse. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.**

 _ **Bungie owns D2 and RT owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

Welcome, travelers! I am Calus, the last emperor of the mighty Cabal Empire! Have you come seeking knowledge? For knowledge is power, and power is strength.

You come from Yul, gaining the knowledge of the Grimmborn, and the war, but that is common knowledge to my people, who survived the Collapse. Now you seek to learn of my people before you delve into 'the main story.' HA! You think Kaniks is the only one who has been blessed by a greater understanding of your world. Even the Ahamkara have that ability!

I am rambling, I apologize. Sit down, rest your souls. Here is the story, nay, legend, of Acrius, our first emperor.

So the tale goes that Acrius, born the fourth heir of a kingdom, its name forgotten. Acrius was a powerful user of magic, some say he was even a god among men. Eventually he grew weary of the complacency and pacifism of his kingdom, especially with the imminent threat of Grimmborn invasion. While his three brothers and father ate greedily and spoiling themselves with mortal pleasures, becoming fat like pigs, Acrius trained tirelessly with the best warriors and sorcerers available to him. And he grew fat from strength.

On his eighteenth birthday, he decided to prove himself worthy of a crown. He came to his father's court, his brothers standing idle by the throne, and demonstrated the labors of his training. He took the second sun of the world, and yes, there was a second sun, and he plucked it out of the sky. Whether it was a feat of magic, strength or will was lost to history. He took the star and divided it into five smaller bodies, stating "for every man who shares my royal blood, a star will shine above my new empire!"

When he emerged from the court, there was only one.

He gathered those who swore loyalty to him, and travelled to the remains of the great Leviathan, gaining a greater following as he journeyed. Those who joined him were sworn to loyalty, a trait that is now core in our society; we are ever obedient to what our superiors say. At the carcass, he used his best sorcerers' magic to hollow the beast and replace its skin with gold. He built a luxurious city upon this mighty sky-ship, all built out of the royal metal. When the city was complete, he erected a mighty spire, and at the pinnacle of it would rest the suns of the Cabal royalty. With this done, he used his engines (which are far different from the engines you know of, instead channeling magic for a specified purpose) to lift the behemoth, flying towards new lands. He travelled to many kingdoms, taking in any who swore loyalty, earning the empire its name, and training them for a war that no one had seen coming.

The Grimmborn takeover.


	6. A Bloody War

_**Bungie owns D2 and RT owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

Acrius waited patiently, watching vigilantly from his observatory for the perfect time to strike against Oryx's forces. He was approached by Ozma, the warrior, who begged assistance from the empire. Acrius denied him, knowing that attacking at that time would be foolish. Even after Ozma was assisted by the Nine and the Vex, the emperor remained. However, one soldier could not stomach the Empire's apparent neutrality.

The first Dominus, who remained nameless, letting himself be known by his actions instead of name, broke lines and gathered likeminded individuals. They gathered in a single ship, setting sail for the continent you now call Anima, despite knowing that their treason would leave them in exile for life. There, they fought against the secret incursion of Crota and Nokris' armies. Had the sons be unhindered in their assault, it would have left the united armies of man vulnerable from two sides, and they would have been doomed. This lone legion had intended to wait for reinforcements, as none believed that they could truly take on the Hope-Eater.

But on the day when the legion could no longer hold their lines, and hope truly seemed lost, the Dominus stood before his men, once ten-thousand strong, now only a tenth, and said "this is not the day we die, brothers! Victory or death! And I will not accept anything less than success! For the Emperor!" From then on, no longer did they use reckless combat of gladiators. Now, they melted their weapons forge shields, and formed a single line. The Grimmborn attacked, but the Cabal never took a step back. On the fifth day after, they had lost no more men, and gained five meters of ground.

At that point, the Leviathan emerged from the sky, raining magic down upon the dark armies. The legion returned to their emperor when the dust settled, covered head to toe in the blood of friend and foe. Acrius was so proud of his men, forgetting their treason and instead issuing them as the most elite soldiers of the Empire. They were the Emperor's personal army, known as the Red Legion for their appearance on return. The Dominus though, wore the whitest, cleanest armor ever made by the Cabal, so that when he returned from conquests in the name of the Empire, Acrius could see how many he had slaughtered. After that, the Cabal Empire officially joined the war against the Grimmborn.

Towards the end, Savathûn and Xivu Arath, sisters to Oryx, attempted to abandon the world, intending to prepare a greater army on another world. But Acrius, brave and righteous Acrius, ordered his entire army back to the Leviathan, and followed the cowards. For decades the made chase, until he was satisfied that they would not return. At that time, the aftereffects of the collapse and the gods' departure hit the Leviathan, changing the physiology. We gained lifespans that exceeded eras, and we became larger, not immensely so, but taller, fatter, stronger.

They returned to find a Remnant of the world they once knew. Acrius set the Leviathan down in the sea, away from the continents and that is where we have remained since, waiting for the right time to reemerge into humanity.


	7. An Emperor's Rule and a Failed Coup

_**Bungie owns D2 and RT owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

For thousands of years, the Cabal lived isolated from the reemerging human race. At some point, our emperors were abolished in favor of two Consul, which was intended to make fair decisions as to the empire's actions. However, the first and only pair were corrupt, and collaborated to exploit our beautiful city. A few centuries passed with no stars at the spire's peak.

I was born and raised under this tyrannical rule, and I grew disgusted with it. Once I was of age, I became a politician, giving the people what they wanted, what they needed. I shared my wealth, and eventually, I had a large enough following to confront the Consuls. I begged them to step down from their positions for the betterment of the empire, but one of them tried to kill me. A brave soldier, Ca'uor, saved my life, at the cost of the Consul's. Seeing this, the Cabal elected me as their leader, and my first act was to abolish the last Consul into exile, and he was sent to the deserts of the kingdom you call Vacuo.

For his bravery and unflinching loyalty, I named Ca'uor as the Dominus, and he became my closest friend. For a year, I denied the role of emperor, as I was raised to bow only to those with royal blood in their veins and wished the same for my fellow imperials. However, they set up a coronation for me, and I am no hypocrite, and so gave the people what they wanted.

As the crown was placed upon my head in the royal chambers, a new star erupted into existence.

Many more millennia passed, and in that time, while alone in the Celestial Observatory, I looked further than had ever been seen. Past the reach of the Nine, past the fleets of Oryx's sister, past anything the Vex had ever seen. I looked at the edge of the entire universe, and, well, I don't want to describe it, it was quite a private moment, but I was changed then and there. It was how I became aware of your world. I knew that an end was upon my world, and I would not waste the rest of my life.

Another day that I will not disclose about is the day a second star joined my own. It remains here to this day.

Then, in very, _very,_ recent history, came a day that saddened me greatly. Dominus Ca'uor requested to meet with me to discuss our approach towards the recent and impending actions of Salem, Mara and Crota. He arrived with his Blood Guard, his most elite and trusted generals. As soon as the room was secured, the Blood Guard attacked me, and it was fortunate that my body was an automaton through which I was acting. My guards seized the traitors immediately.

I felt betrayed and was in anguish. Ca'uor, my most trusted friend, the one person I trusted with my deepest, darkest secret, had attempted to kill me. He pleaded that he wasn't responsible, that the Guard acted of their own accord. I did not believe him. He came to me to go to the kingdoms, so his punishment was exile. The entire Red Legion was held accountable, and they all left before the next dawn.


	8. The Emperor's Prophecy

**A/N: This is the last chapter from Calus' perspective. This has all been orientation to introduce the Cabal going into Scorned of Beacon, but this in particular is going to be a driving point of the plot. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

 _ **Bungie owns D2 and RT owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

I often reminisce in the Celestial Observatory.

Sure, the Pleasure Gardens are refreshing, and the Royal Pools are relaxing, but up there I feel at peace. My mind is free to the space of the universe. One thing I often think of, is a prophecy that has been in this empire for as long as this city. It is said that it was foretold by Acrius, but almost everything about him is up to debate as fact or fiction. But after my epiphany, I believe that it is true.

It is known as the Emperor's Prophecy, said to predict the defeat of Salem, Mara, and the Grimmborn. Are you curious? Our entire culture has been built around it. Let me recite it to you.

"In the remnants of a world forsaken by brothers,

Man defies the dictation of their lords,

And continue to exist past the ashes of their kingdoms,

Under the shards of broken Luna.

In a tower, a witch meets with the gods' queen,

In the shards, the armies of green fire grow,

Beneath the crust of our world, machines awake,

And a dragon feasts on the desires of a sister.

When four kingdoms grow from the blood of many,

And purity is corrupted into an abyss eternal,

The lone survivor's fire is stroked,

And shadows of a sickness are formed.

Then the end begins, the clock counts down,

An ancient order revived form a plan,

That divides a family with guilt and hate,

And emerging from it all, a prince of ether.

When the beacon of humanity falls,

And the god-prince of Oryx emerges from rest,

Four heroes take the burden, chosen by relics,

To free the remnants from darkness and despair.

The blade, abandoned by a father, destroys all in its path,

The chalice, royalty unknown, deformed, and alone by choice,

The beast, creator of etheric un-life, living the legacy of two fathers,

And the sun, the shining hope for humanity, emerging from the darkest pit, with knowledge bared to light the way.

These four, of different cultures, different logics,

Unite under one banner and fight their own,

With relics, gifts from the brothers,

And reclaim the earth and call back their makers."

I cannot interpret this prophecy, so I leave it in your hands. You readers, who have seen all the knowledge that is provided. This is my world's destiny. I must prepare.

* * *

 **A/N: and that is Calus' series of WoR, hope you enjoyed. This puts me one step forward in finally being able to release Scorned of Beacon 1, but there is still a few things underway. This is what I plan to base my entire story on, feel free to put your interpretations in the reviews, but I won't give anything away. Some of these won't be answered for ages. Anyway, hope you all stick around, and I'll see you later.**


End file.
